The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid Bermudagrass which is well-adapted to the transition zone of the United States. Midfield is a turf-type hybrid Bermudagrass developed by open-pollination at the Kansas State University polycross nursery in Fort Hayes, Kans.
Bermudagrass is widely grown as a lawn and general purpose turf, as a forage plant, and for erosion control. Common Bermudagrass requires warm weather for growth. The devastating winter of 1989-1990 killed many acres of Bermudagrass, establishing a need for hardy selections possessing high turf quality, particularly in the northern Bermudagrass or transistion zone. In addition, current commercial Bermudagrass cultivars present certain problems in that they have poor sod strength and are not tolerant of low fertility.
The distinguishing characteristics of this new variety of plant are excellent cold hardiness combined with high turf quality at low nitrogen levels, that is to say, good texture, color, sod density and tensile strength. Midfield Bermudagrass possesses increased cold tolerance to -20.degree. F. and is also very drought resistant. This cultivar is aggressive, tolerant of low fertility, and has excellent wear resistance, which makes it suitable for school grounds or other low maintenance use.
Midfield Bermudagrass is a clone which was vegetatively propagated from rhizomes or stolons. The cultivar originated from a single seedling and was vegetatively propagated at Manhattan, Kans. The seed parent of Midfield was a cold hardy, Kansas, common tetraploid (2n=4.times.=36) Bermudagrass, Cynodon dactlon var. dactylon. The pollen parent was one of several African diploid (2n=2.times.=18) Bermudagrasses, C. transvaalensis, growing in the same polycross nursery as the common parent. Midfield is a triploid with 2n=3.times.=27 chromosomes and is highly male and female sterile. The clone progeny have been shown to be stable in all distinguishing characteristics.